A series of yaoi shorts
by AtomicNinja8
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. Warning, in case you didn't read the title or are unaware of what yaoi is there is and will be boyXboy in this story absolutely NO gender bending and a whole lot of fangirling. So prepare your feels because it's about to get real whack up in here, for realizes y'all!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Warning, in case you didn't read the title or are unaware of what yaoi is there is and will be boyXboy in this story absolutely NO gender bending and a whole lot of fangirling. So prepare your feels because it's about to get real whack up in here, for realizes y'all! Wow I just sounded like America…. SWEET! So comment any pairing you may want requested and I'll do my best, no gender bending and no pairing ramano or spain with anybody but each other… sorry but I am a HUGE fangirling spamano shipper! Enjoy!


	2. A dance in the rain (Spamano)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

WARNING: If you are an idiot who did not read the title, these stories will include yaoi, which for your information is boyXboy. First up…. Spamano. ENJOY!

BTW you'll be reading a lot of Spamano so if you don't particularly like this story, I will try to do better on the next go round.

The sun glistened and shone down upon the green pastures of Antonio Carriedo's garden. Bright peppers gleamed in the sunlight along with green leaves from various spices and vegetables, and all along the end of the garden lay rows amongst rows of tomato plants, Antonio's favorite fruit. (Yes it's a fruit) Besides the tomato's sweet flavor and smooth texture, Antonio loved tomatoes because they reminded them of his best friend and love, Lovino Vargas. On warm summer days Lovino and Antonio would venture out in the garden and pick tomatoes, they would then take the tomatoes back inside wash them and create wonderful dishes, including pizza, lasagna, ricotta pie, soup or just eat them raw. Tomatoes always made good food and great memories.

Antonio sat on his deck behind his house looking out at his garden and sipping a glass of tomato juice, today he was planning on not only harvesting the tomatoes, but he was going to ask Lovino to marry him, however… the sky was looking rather skeptical to him. Dark grey clouds hung low and heavy, chilling the air and shrouding the warm sunlight. "It looks like it might rain." Antonio sighed. "I hope Lovi comes over soon, or he will be caught in this weather." Antonio took another sip of his juice and felt for the ring box in his pocket. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Antonio hopped up and leapt inside towards the door. "Hi Lovi! Glad you could make it!" Antonio grinned as he opened the door. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Lovino said as he walked inside. "I hope you have something really fun planned because I had to cancel something really important to come over here." Lovino tossed his coat on the red vintage couch and walked out to the deck. "Oh, I had no idea, what did you have to cancel?" Antonio asked as he followed the Italian outside. "A date, with me and my pillow." Lovino replied as he took a sip of Antonio's juice. "Oh, hahahaha Lovi you're so funny." Antonio chuckled as he hugged Lovino from behind. "Hey, let me go! You know I don't like to be touched." Lovino snapped as he pushed the Spaniard away. "Sorry, Lovi but.. You're so cute, aww look you're blushing like a tomato!" "Shut up bastard!" Lovino shouted "Now are we going to pick tomatoes or not?" "Oh, yes of course, but it looks like it might rain." Antonio motioned to the sky but it was too late, Lovino was already halfway towards the garden.

"H-hey Lovi, wait up!" Antonio shouted as he raced towards the Italian. "Hurry up okay." Lovino continued towards the tomato plants. Once they both reached there Lovino gripped a bright red tomato and gentle twisted it, he then detached the fruit from the vine and placed it in a basket Antonio was carrying. He walked over to another plant and repeated the process until the basket was nearly full. "This is fun, isn't it Lovi?" Antonio asked as he grinned at his boyfriend. "Yeah… I guess." Lovino said. Thunder rolled across the grey sky. "Um, Lovi, it looks like it's going to…." A large droplet landed on Lovino's head followed by two more and with in seconds it was pouring. "Rain." Antonio chuckled. "Oh, well this is great!  
Lovino cursed under his breath and began back towards the house. "Come on idiot, you're slowing us down." He called back. Antonio grinned and took off running towards the Italian, "Race you there." He called as he passed Lovino. "Hey, no fair wait up!" Lovino called as he ran towards the Spaniard. "Damn he's fast." Lovino cursed under his breath. Lovino stopped and grabbed a tomato off the nearest plant, quickly he threw it Antonio. "Hahaha, hey." The brunette grinned and tossed a tomato at the laughing Italian, it splattered all over his face. Lovino grabbed another two tomatoes and hurled them at Antonio, then Antonio threw more back at Lovino. The Italian ducked behind a plant and began to pile some tomatoes up next to him. Suddenly Antonio came out of nowhere and crushed a tomato on the Italian's head. Lovino looked up furiously. "What the hell bastard I wasn't prepared." Antonio just grinned and sat down next to the Italian. "Sorry Lovi." He said. The Italian blushed, "Don't call me that." He said. Lovino looked up at the grinning Spaniard. "What are you grinning about?" He asked. "I'm just happy to be with you." Antonio said. Lovino blushed brightly and looked away. He then took a tomato in his hand and held it behind his back; slowly he leaned forward onto the Spaniard. "You know what would make me happy?" He whispered. The brunette's eyes widened and a blush spread across his tan face. "What?" He questioned. "THIS!" Lovino smashed the tomato all over Antonio's face and took off towards the house. "That's my Lovi." Antonio laughed as he ran off to catch Lovino. Antonio finally caught up the Italian and wrapped his arms around him causing the chestnut haired boy to stop. "He-hey, let me go!" He shouted. Antonio just chuckled and lifted the fighting Italian off the ground. "No, I caught you, now you have to do something for me." He chuckled. "I never agreed to that you creep!" Antonio turned the Italian around and looked him in the eye. "Please… just dance with me?" He asked his green eyes gleaming brightly. "In the rain? What the hell no!" Lovino replied. "Please?" Antonio begged. "No, that's stupid!"

"Please?"

Lovino sighed and stared Antonio straight in the eye. "I can't dance so…" Antonio grinned and took Lovino's hands, he gently spun him around. "You're not a very good liar." He chuckled. "Come on, just like we used to." The Spaniard put his other hand on Lovino's waist and began to hum a slow song. Lovino placed one hand on Antonio's shoulder and the other on his back. The two began to glide forwards spinning on their heels and turning corner in the garden. Antonio spun Lovino around and began to glide down the isle with the tomatoes. The two spun around until Lovino was lowered into a dip. Antonio grinned and pulled the Italian up with both hand he lifted Lovino into the air and spun him around before tossing his up gently. Lovino closed his eyes and reached his arms out for Antonio. The Spaniard caught Lovino and lowered him to the ground, kneeling Antonio pulled out the ring box and looked up at the fiery Italian he had fallen in love with. "Lovino Vargas, you have given each of my days purpose and meaning, I love you and want to be with you forever." Lovino gasped and blushed brightly.

"Will you… marry…" Lovino crashed down on the Spaniard his arms wrapped around his neck. "You idiot!" He said through tears. "Ye-yes… yes I'll marry you." He looked up at the Spaniard tears streaming down his check. "Oh Lovi, Ti amo." He grinned.

"Anch'io ti amo." Lovino blushed and smashed his lips on Antonio's who gladly kissed back. Antonio picked Lovino up, not daring to break the kiss and carried him back to the house. Once they had gotten inside he let Lovino down. Lovino grinned and kissed the Spaniard wrapping his arms around his neck. Antonio kissed him back more intensely then before, Lovino traced his tongue along Antonio's bottom lip asking for an entrance into the wet cavern, which the Spaniard gladly gave him. Lovino explored every inch of Antonio's mouth until the need for air was too great. Antonio grinned and pushed the Italian onto the couch. Gently kissing his neck he made his way up to the Italian's lips and traced then with his tongue causing Lovino to moan. Lovino slid his hand up the Spaniard's shirt and rubbed his back pushing the Spaniard closer to him. "I… love you." He said through air gasps. "I love you too." Antonio grinned as he leaned down and kissed the Italian once more their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. Lovino began to unbutton the Spaniard's shirt and Antonio did the same to Lovino a few minuets later they were both naked and having it out. "An-Antonio…" Lovino moaned his back arched over. Antonio grinned and pulled out after another thrust, both him and his seme came with a groan. Lovino laid down on Antonio's chest a pecked him on the cheek. "I love you, you fucking bastard." He said before falling asleep. "I love you two my Lovi." He replied. "Forever and always."

The end, hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to get to the "good" stuff. Spamano is my favorite pairing so… yeah. COMMENT MORE PAIRINGS!


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas note!

A message to my readers….

Hope you are all having a wonderful Holiday wherever you are, I personally am rather busy with Christmas shopping, and pudding eating and so on. I guess you could say I am having a real Griswold family Christmas since so many relatives are here, but I have found time to try and type, and admin pages and other crap. I just want to say how grateful I am of my ear readers whatever you are, I love you all and hope you have a blessed holiday and a happy new year. New chapters will be released shortly, and I shall try and make it my new year's resolution to type one new chapter per day, which will probably be in-between each story. Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy Leif Erikson Day… HINGA DINGA DURGEN!

From AtomicNinja8 with love

P.S I'm Awesome!


	4. The night before Christmas (FrUk)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

This is dedicated to ThinkButDon'tSpeak for letting my torment her. MOOHAHA

Warning: Objects in the mirror are closer then they appear.

The night before Christmas.

Twas the night before Christmas in the country of France and a certain nation was searching for romance.

He held roses that were selected with care, in hopes that Arthur Kirkland soon would be there.

The other nations were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of pasta bowls danced in their heads.

France was sitting in a chair with his hair tied back, his eyes were drooping for a long winter's nap.

When out of his house arose such a clatter, he sprang from the chair to see what the matter.

Away to the front door he flew rather fast, pulled open the entry, ran onto the grass.

The bright moon in the sky reflected on the snow, illuminating a tiny fallen nation below.

Laying in the front yard with his face full of snow, was his lover and best friend he knew since long ago.

With a tender heart he helped up his chum, whose hands were frozen and legs were numb.

Unable to walk he carried him the way, into the house where he would lay.

Through the halls where pictures of them hung, of times when they were foolish and young.

He then placed his friend on the rug to nap, he pulled of his shoes, scarf and cap.

He went to get a blanket from the other room when his nose caught the scent of a light perfume.

He remembered the tea flavored leaf spring, next to a tiny box that contained a ring.

With a light smile he dashed away to retrieve the blanket and the tea tray.

Returning to lover whom had fallen asleep, he laughed at the snoring nation he had called a black sheep.

Sitting down on the rug with the tea and ring so, he wrapped the blanket around them and a blush began to grow.

When suddenly his dear awoke from his doze, without even thinking France handed his a rose.

With a blush and a yawn Arthur gave him a kiss, this evening was turning into pure bliss.

With a grin the other nation reached for the ring, his stomach was turning his heart was singing.

He handed over the box with a nervous grin, his heart now pounding his head began to spin.

With a gasp and a blush Arthur opened the case, it was a blue shiny diamond with a lovely clear glaze.

The two met eyes with emotions to express and all that Arthur could say was… yes.

With a passionate kiss France whispered in delight, Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

Thank you all my dear readers, hope you enjoy your holidays and have a blessed new year.


	5. Chapter 5: New Years eve

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia

Warning: Electric fence is active.

New years eve. A UsUk and Spamano short.

"Yo Arthur dude my party is gonna be sick!" Alfred F Jones exclaimed over the phone to his long time friend Arthur Kirkland.

"Yes, quite, Alfred would you mind not yelling, it's quite late over at my place." Arthur replied with a yawn. "Oh yeah, sorry dude, forgot about the five hour time difference, so are you coming or what?"

Arthur took another sip of tea; he was reading a book in bed before Alfred called. "Well, I don't know, when is it?" He asked not really in the mood to plan a trip across the Atlantic. "Well, New Year's eve of course! It starts at 7:00 and we stay up all night until Midnight, that's when we watch the giant glass ball fall in Time Square declaring that it is officially 2013!" Arthur swallowed. "Drop a giant glass ball? Doesn't it shatter?" He asked. "HAHA no man it just changes the year! After that we bust out the firecrackers, beer and make a whole bunch of noise!"

"Well, I don't know Alfred…" Arthur began. "Oh common man… please." Alfred begged. "It won't be the same without you." A slight blush formed on the brit's face.

"Well… okay fine I'll be there."

"YAHOO! Thanks man, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun I'm going to have cake and guess what, IT GLOWS IN THE DARK! How freaking awesome is that! Oh and please don't bring food man, I mean no offense but seriously, last year it…" And with that Arthur hung up the phone, took another sip of tea and continued his book.

"Oh Lovi, guess what?" An excited Spaniard said as he skipped down the stairs in his house. "Uhg, what is it tomato brain." Lovino Vargas replied. Antonio Carriedo Laughed and took a seat next to the fiery Italian. "I just got off the phone with Alfred." He began. "Oh great that hamburger bastard! Hat the hell does he want?" Lovino asked. "Oh don't be like that Lovi, he just invited us to his New Year's Eve party, it's going to be mucha diversion. "Oh hell no, there is no way I am going to that loud, obnoxious, hamburger eating son a of a…"

"I already said we'd come." Antonio interrupted with a grin.

"DAMMIT!" Lovino exclaimed. Crossing his arms Lovino stood, "This party better be pretty fucking fun you tomato bastard."

New Year's Eve, 2o12, Alfred F Jones's house.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano Vargas exclaimed as he ran to his lover Ludwig.

* Sigh* "What is it Feli?" Ludwig asked, "Alfred just told me we are going to shoot off fireworks and I'm afraid of the noise!" Feliciano cried. Ludwig pulled Feliciano in for a hug. "They're not loud Feli, don't worry." He said. Feliciano nodded.

"Yo dude is my party sick or what?" Alfred exclaimed as he approached Arthur. "Yes, it's um… it's great." Arthur replied. The time was now 10:00 and everybody had finally arrived.

"Well Tomato bastard… you said this would be fun, and it sucks." Lovino stated. "Oh come on Lovi lighten up, I'm sure we will all have fun soon." Antonio replied.

"Whatever."

-_- 10:30

"You know what Alfred… this party… is… gr-great." Arthur said as he leaned on the American's shoulder. "Hahah sweet dude, glad you think so." Alfred replied. *Dude he is totally wasted. * He thought. "I mean this party is like really REALLY great, and the cake…" He leaned closer to Alfred. "Is, magic." Alfred began to blush as he nervously leaned away from the Brit. "Hahaha dude, um… you're drunk." Arthur's head shot up, "I AAaaam not!" He snapped.

-_-'' 11:00

"Hon, hon hon, Attention, everyone!" France said as he said as he stood up, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Let's play seven minutes in…"

"NO!" Everybody replied.

-_- (Whale face) 11:30

Antonio walked around the party searching for Lovino; he disappeared about a half hour ago. *Hmmm, where is he? * Antonio wondered. * He couldn't have left… could he? * Antonio moved his way through crowds of people, Alfred's house was rather crowded, that's when his eye caught a transparent sliding door that lead out to a wooden deck, Antonio quickly made his way over to the door and slid it open.

"Lovi, what are you doing out here?" He asked, relieved that he had found his missing friend.

"Leave me alone… tomato jerk." Lovino mumbled.

"Awww, Lovi, what's the matter?" Antonio asked as he walked over to the Italian boy leaning against the railing of the deck. "Nothing… everything is just perfect."

"Lovino, what's going on, you've been upset since I told you we were going to this party." Lovino's head shot up. "And that's just it!" He began. "I didn't want to go to this stupid, party, it blows, it's boring and…" Suddenly the countdown to midnight began. "And what?" Antonio shouted over the screaming. "Nothing." Lovino looked away. 8, 7, 6, 5, "What Lovi TELL ME!" Antonio grabbed Lovino's shoulders

"And I WANTED TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOU, THERE YOU HAPPY!" Lovino shouted. Antonio looked at the blushing boy; wind mixed with snow surrounded the two. 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEARS!

Suddenly Antonio smashed his lips against Lovino's, shocked Lovino gasped and tried to pull away but something in him wouldn't let him. A spark was lit in his heart; slowly he wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him back.

kaBLAM!

Then like the spark lite in their hearts, the sky was light with sparks and colors, blasts from the heavens. Lovino and Antonio watched the sky in awe. As the others filed out onto the deck. "It's…. magic." Lovino whispered as he and Antonio looked at each other. "Happy New years Lovi." The Spaniard said, and with that Lovino planted another kiss on his lover's lips. "To a new year." He said with a grin.

12:45 AM.

Alfred walked around his now empty house, collecting crushed beer cans and cups, napkins and confetti. That's when he stumbled upon a passed out Brit lying on his couch. "Arthur? Hmmm he must have passed out, haha this dude cannot hold his liquor." Alfred laughed as he walked over to his passed out friend. "He had like what… one drink?" Alfred sat down next to Arthur and patted him on the back. "Dude? Arthur dude? Wake up party's over." He began to shake the brit.

Arthur mumbled and rolled over on his side. "Arthur…. Wake up." The brit slowly sat up and glared at Alfred. "I'm up, I'm up." He said. "Oh, dude there is no way you can drive." Alfred said. "Do you… do you want me to drive you back to your hotel?" He asked. "Arthur nodded and stood up, only to collapse into Alfred's arms. "Haokkay, you are sleeping here tonight." Alfred said as he stood up with Arthur. "No, no I can… I can drive back to my house." Arthur argued as he leaned against Alfred. "Okay, whatever you say man." The American said as he led Arthur up stairs.

The cream colored walls were lined with pictures and memories Alfred had managed to capture in film. He smiled and blushed lightly when they passed a picture of him and Arthur. Down the dark hallways and to the left was Alfred's guest bedroom, the walls were a velvet red and the carpet was dark green, against the wall was a bed, it was made out of dark cherry wood and had a red comforter that matched the walls. Alfred led his drunken friend over to the bed and laid him down. He then removed his shoes and coat, just as he was about to place the coat on the side table Arthur's wallet fell from its pocket. Bending down to pick it up Alfred noticed a small piece of paper hanging from one of the pockets, Alfred removed the paper and flipped it around in his hands, it was a picture of him and Arthur. They were smiling and laughing under a birch tree, Alfred remembered that day and blushed slightly suddenly he heard Arthur mumbled. The American quickly put the photo back and placed all the belonging on the side table, he then lifted his friend up and slid him under the covers "Alfred… are we at my house?" Arthur asked. "Um, yeah dude, we're at your house." Alfred replied as he stood to leave. "I'm gonna leave now so…"

"Wait!" Arthur shouted.

"Um…. Yeah?"

"Don't… don't go, don't leave me again." Arthur pleaded. "Again…." Alfred whispered. "You left me when we were young, you left me when you said we weren't best friends anymore… when you sa-said we weren't brothers." Tears began to form in the corner of Arthur's eyes as he stretched a hand out to his friend. "Please….. please…." He whispered, his hand beginning to drop, his eyelids dropping.

"Stay…" He mumbled as his head fell to one side. Alfred studied the sleeping brit for a few moments before walking over to his bed. He then knelt down beside the Arthur and gently kissed his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. He could have sworn he noticed a slight blush on Arthur's face…. But maybe it was because he was drunk.

Either way Alfred knew at that moment in his heart that he loved his dear friend Arthur, and would never let him go.

The American then slid next to his friend and kissed his forehead once more, " I'm staying right here." He whispered, Arthur smiled and rolled over, his head resting on Alfred's chest. "I know." He said. "Because I won't let you go."

Happy New Year's to my dear readers. I hope your new year is filled with much joy and good fortune.

I love you all, stay awesome! –AtomicNinja8


	6. Chapter 6 Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Please enjoy.

Human names.

Switzerland- Basch/Vash Zwingli

Austria- Roderich Edelstein.

It was the beginning of the third semester at Hetalia academy, and the end of the first month Roderich Edelstein had spent at his new school. February 14th to be exact.

He had an A in music, an F in Algebra and still no friends. B-but he had his music so everything was okay… right? Who was he kidding, it was lonely here. Unfamiliar, and cold. The Austrian teen sighed and walked down the hall, looking confused at his schedule. "I'm probably lost again." He mumbled and looked around. "Oh… I'm by the music room…." He looked down at his schedule, "Which means I am not where I am supposed to be." (._. )

Suddenly he heard a lovely sound that was very familiar to him, it was the sound of a piano. He followed the music further down the hall, determined to find out who was making this music. But just as he reached the room, the music was no more, and the room was vacant. "Oh… hmmm." He approached the piano, the black and white keys welcoming him, desperately he wanted to play, but he knew he had no time. There was only a matter of RIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"Great, I'm late for Algebra." He turned on his heels and quickly exited not noticing his journal, falling from his bag.

"Roderich, you're late… again." Mrs. Lang said as the Austrian entered the room. "Yes, sorry about that ma'am, I am still trying to find my way around… this school is just so big." He replied as he took his seat. "I am not taking that excuse anymore, it has been nearly a month, either you remember your way to my classroom, or you'll get a detention." She pointed her pencil at the boy. Roderich nodded. "You're already failing my class." She uttered as she continued her work, giggle and smirks erupted from the sea of students. "Haha, that is pretty funny no?" One of the students asked a boy, Basch Zwingli. "No, not really." He replied.

Basch was from Switzerland; he began to go to Hetalia academy last year.

"Oh come on, lighten up Basch." The boy replied.

"I just don't think failing a class is funny okay!" The Swiss teenager remarked as he looked back down at his paper. "Now… common we have a worksheet to finish."

"Well, you have a worksheet to finish, mine is done, because I, unlike you… was on time." The boy smirked.

Second period Algebra passed, and soon did third and fourth period. Roderich sighed a sigh of relief, lunch was his favorite period. Although he didn't have any friend to sit with, it beat all his other classes. Slowly he made his way down the hallway, when out of nowhere another student about three times his size smashed into him, knocking his books onto the ground. "Watch were you're walking loser!" The boy sneered. Roderich just sighed and bent over to pick up his books, when suddenly the boy shoved him once more causing his to flail aimlessly and collide with the cold hard floor. "HAHAHA what a loser, you really need to learn you're place here." The boy laughed. Roderich tried to get up, but the massive bully's foot cemented him to the floor. That's when Basch came around the corner, and something sort of… snapped. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" He asked as he walked up to the bully. "Get out of he Swissy, this is none of your business."

"Yes, it is, now get off of him." Basch tried to push the bully away but to no avail. The bully merely laughed and shoved Basch away, "You're really weak, you know that." He then removed his foot from Roderich and left, with his posy for the music room.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Basch asked as he held out his hand to the Austrian. "Yeah, um… thanks." He replied as he stood up. "You can't let those jerks treat you like that." Basch said as he helped Roderich pick up his books. "Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? They are was bigger and meaner then I will ever be."

The two walked to lunch together.

"I didn't know you had the same lunch period as me." Roderich said.

"It's kind of nice sitting with someone for a change."

"Yeah, well… you needed a friend… I've noticed that for a while now, so… I'm here for you." Basch replied.

Roderich blushed at bit before standing to go buy his lunch. "What, you're not buying lunch?" He asked the Swiss teen. "Well, I mean… I could, if I wanted to… but I like to save my money that's all." Basch replied as he crossed his arms.

"You have to eat something." Roderich began, "Come on… I'll buy."

"No, way there is no way I am eating food from this cafeteria…"

( Wait, he's buying, him buying lunch means free food, free food means… SAVING MONEY.) Basch thought.

"Well, okay, but only this once." He stood and followed the Austrian to get lunch.

"So… you mentioned before that you noticed I had no friend…" Roderich began. "Why did you wait until now to talk to me?"

Basch looked away, "Well… um." A slight blush formed on his cheeks. "It's hard making new friends… and I didn't know what to talk to you about anyway, we don't have any thing is common."

Roderich bought their lunches and the two calmly walked back to their table.

"Don't look, now but those dicks from earlier just came in." Bosch mumbled under his breath. Slowly Roderich turned around, only to see the gang at the other side of the Café, looking around for something… or someone. The tallest boy spotted Roderich and pointed him out." Oh great, now they're coming over." The Austrian sighed and prepared himself for the worst. "Hey loser!" The boy shouted over the crowd. "Just ignore him." Basch warned. "I'm talking to you!" The boy called once more, this time silencing the entire café. "Look what we found in the music room!" He held a book above his head, it was sealed closed with a string and had Roderich's initials written on the cover. "Looks like our new friend here… has a diary!"

Soft laughs rippled through the crowds. "And even better… it's filled with music, and little songs he wrote!" The laughter grew and before he knew it, the entire room was abrupt with teasing and jokes… all about him. Red in the face, Roderich stood and approached the boy, he reached out to grab his book but was blocked by a massive hand grabbing his face and pushing him away. SNAP! Roderich's thin metal glasses where broken into two. The laughter continued, unable to bear it anymore Roderich stood and ran out of the Café.

"HEY!" Basch shouted as he stood. "HEY!" He repeated, the laughing ceased. "Why do you do that? Tease him, steal his book?" Bosch walked over to the bully, red with anger. "I didn't steal his book, he left it by the piano. He is so stupid he can't even remember to take his diary with him." The laughing began once more. "Well you're a dick!" Basch snatched Roderich's book from the bully's hand and headed towards the door when suddenly the bully shouted. "What is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah are you gay?" Another boy remarked.

"Faggot." Someone mumbled from the crowd.

That's when it happened, that's when Basch snapped, he spun around on his heels and stormed over to the bully, "What are you gonna do twinkle toes?" The bully chuckled. Basch grimaced and pulled his arm back before delivering a mighty blow into the jaw of the bully, sending him back onto the ground. The cafeteria grew silent. "Now does anybody have anything ELSE to say about this faggot?" Basch asked. "No, I didn't think so." He turned and exited the café.

* Where would he have gone?* Basch wondered. He looked down at the leather book in his hands, * The.. music room… maybe? Well I have no other ideas so it's worth a shot. *

He began to head down the hallway when a familiar tune caught his ears… it was a song being played on the piano…

"I knew it." He sighed.

Roderich sat in the music room, the door behind him was closed, it would have been locked if he had a key. He sat at the piano, he sat and thought. He hated it here, he wanted to go back home… not his current house but his HOME home… back in Austria. Back where rain or shine he was welcomed, he was wanted, he was loved.

In Austria he learned to play the piano, he made friends and even had a boyfriend.

Yes he was gay, he learned that when he was young, no older then 11. But his mom and dad accepted it. He had to leave his boyfriend in Austria and… that was the end of their relationship.

But here at the academy, he had no one.

His fingers touched the smooth familiar keys, the keys welcomed him at least. That was one thing he was certain of, no matter where he went, or how bad things were… music would always be there.

And he closed his eyes… and he played.

Minuets passed in musical bliss, when suddenly the door opened behind him. The Austrian stopped his playing, his heartbeat picking up he slowly turned around.

Relieved he saw Basch.

"I uh… got your book back." The Swiss teen waved the book and approached his friend. "Thanks." Roderich grabbed his book and turned it over in his hands.

"That was really good, I didn't know you played." Basch said.

"Yeah… music is all I really have anymore."

"That's not true!" Basch snapped.

"IT's not?"

"No, it's not, you will make friends, because you are a wonderful friend to me. You have me, I'm here for you." Roderich blushed slightly and turned his head to hide it.

Basch rested his fingers on the keys, "Do you play?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah… only a bit though." The Swiss replied.

Roderich nodded at the keys.

Slowly Basch began to play, it was a slow and sweet tune, it was the melody from before!

Roderich gasped, "Hey, I heard you paying earlier." He turned his head toward Basch.

Their eyes met and Basch stopped playing, slowly leaning in the two met in the middle and shared…. A kiss. ;)

When they parted Basch whispered, "Happy Valentine's day."

Hope you liked it, Happy Valentine's day my readers!


	7. Chapter 7 Movie night

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia

Human names.

Prussia: Gilbert

Canada: Matthew

Movie options. CHECK

Plates of Pancakes, WITH maple syrup. CHECK

Two glasses of milk. CHECK

A blanket for later. CHECK

Two pillows. CHECK

Everything was ready for Gilbert and Matthew's movie night, now all that was missing was a certain Canadian.

Gilbert passed back and forth making sure the room looked perfect, the remote was on the table, pillows, fluffed, pancakes steaming hot and plenty of maple syrup to go around. His heart began to pick up speed, it was nearly eight he had been planning this day for months, not only was it February 14th, or Valentine's Day… but it was he and Matthew's one year anniversary. "I feel like I am forgetting something…" The Prussian mumbled, that's when it hit him. "Oh yeah!" He hurried of towards the kitchen. "Keskeskes the awesome me almost forgot the awesome necklace for my awesome boyfriend. Gilbert opened the cabinet and retrieved a tiny navy blue box in which contained a silver necklace with a red charm on the end, shaped like a Maple leaf, one very similar to the one on Canada's flag.

Suddenly doorbell rang.

Quickly Gilbert tucked the box in his pocket and ran to answer the door. He stopped and pulled out his phone to check his reflection. "Keskeskes, I look awesome as always." He then popped a breath mint into his mouth, before pulling open the door.

"Hey, Mattie." He said smoothly.

"Oh, hi Gil." The Canadian blushed at the use of his nickname. "KesKesKes, you're cute when you blush, why don't you come in." Gilbert replied. Matthew nodded and entered. Gilbert took his hand and led him to the entertainment room. "I chose your favorite movies, and made pancakes and everything, yeah I'm just that awesome."

Matthew sat down on the couch and took in the wonderful scent of fresh pancakes, although he was an incredible cook, nobody makes pancakes better then Gilbert.

"I Have, all the Lord of the Rings, Spirited Away, Avatar, Brave heart, The girl with the Dragon Tattoo and even…" The Prussian held up a DVD box. "Titanic." Matthew blushed. "I… I don't li-like that movie." He said. "Oh come on Mattie, I know you better then you know yourself." He sat down next to the Canadian and pecked him on the cheek, "Which move is first, you choose."

"Um…" The Canadian closed his eyes and pointed to a random movie.

"Titanic…." Gilbert chuckled and got up to put the disk in. when he returned he turned on the T.V and handed Matthew a plate of pancakes. "Awww, how sweet, they're shaped like hearts." Matthew smiled at the plate. "Oh, yeah I'll be right back." Gilbert got up and left for the kitchen, when he returned he was carrying a plate of sizzling Canadian bacon. He sat back down, "Don't go bacon my heart." He sang.

Matthew chuckled, "I couldn't if I fried." He replied.

The two laughed at their song, it was the small things like this that made their relationship so special.

"You have a beautiful voice Mattie." Gilbert began

"Oh, stop it." Matthew replied. "I'm serious… why don't you talk louder, or sing more?" He asked. "Well… because nobody is listening."

The two watched the movie for about an hour in silence.

"I won't let go Jack." Rose wept, as she lay on the floating door.

* Sniff, sniff*

"Gil… are you crying?" Matthew asked. "No, of course not! There is just something in my eye that's all." The Prussian pulled the giggling Canadian closer.

"You're so funny Gil." Matthew leaned up and gave his boyfriend a tiny kiss.

Gilbert smiled and leaned down to lengthen the kiss, their mouths moved in sync and he leaned down further, until Matthew was laying down flat on his back. He stretched his arms up and around Gilbert's head bringing the two of them closer. Prussia's tongue traced Matthew's bottom lip asking for an entrance, in which the Canadian gladly gave him. Gilbert explored every inch of Matthew's steamy wet cavern, until he need for air became too strong and the two parted.

"Mattie, I love you." He gasped out. "I… love you two."

Gilbert grinned and reached into his pocket to retrieve the box, he then placed it in Matthew's hands and sat up. "What's this?" The Canadian asked. "Happy Valentine's day." Gilbert said. Matthew opened the box and gasped at the jewelry inside. "Oh, Gil it's wonderful." He smiled and pulled the necklace out of the box.

"KesKesKes, I know, I am just that awesome, now people won't mistake you fro America." Matthew smiled and put the necklace on. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." Gilbert whispered as he leaned down closer to the Canadian.

He was about to plant a kiss on the Canadian when he was stopped, "Wait… I have a gift for you." Matthew sat up and slid out from under the Prussian, "… follow me." He grabbed Gilbert's hand and led him upstairs. "Where are you taking me?" Gilbert asked. "You'll see." Matthew smirked as he opened a door, leading Prussia into a dark room. He turned the light on. "Why are we in my room?" Prussia asked, "Sit down." Canada commanded. Without question Prussia sat in his bed, "Now… close you eyes." Gilbert did so; with in seconds Matthew was on his lap, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Gilbert opened his eyes to find Matthew shirtless, "Mattie…" He began, but was silenced by the Canadian kissing him. Gilbert leaned back and pulled Matthew onto him, slowly he ran his hands down the Canadian's chest and made his way down to his jeans….

Canada moaned softly at the action of his boyfriend. "Gi-gil…." He moaned.

"Happy Valentine's day." He smiled and kissed his boyfriend's neck, chest and face.

Canada awoke the next morning wearing nothing but his necklace; he was lying on Prussia's chest, whom was also naked. He blushed, and pecked Gilbert on the cheek. Before getting up to make pancakes.

Happy Valentine's day my dear readers hope you enjoyed my first PruCan story!


	8. Chapter 8 I promise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

Human names:

Lithuania Toris

Poland Feliks

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rolled across the hills of Poland.

It was the third day that this storm had been raging, and it didn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon. Lithuania or Toris as some called him lay in a soft bed in his best friend Poland's or Feliks's guest room. The room was painted a light yellow color and was furnished with a light wood collection. It was so much more comfortable then Russia's house. He sighed and rolled over, he had been here for four days.

Feliks invited him over before the storm came, nobody knew this except Torsi but, Feliks was terrified of thunderstorms; he would watch the Weather every morning just in case. That's why he invited Toris over in the first place, he had see this storm coming for days now. "Thunderstorms are like, way less scary with you around her Toris." He remembered Feliks saying before. Feliks wasn't really afraid to hide his emotions. Toris smiled and rolled over. He really did love his little friend, even if he was kind of a weirdo… okay maybe he is a huge weirdo…. *so weird… why does he like to dress like a woman? * Toris wondered, suddenly his door creaked open. "He-hello?" He asked there at the doorway stood Feliks, he was shivering and holding a pillow close to his chest. "To-Toris…." He began The Lithuanian man sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Poland, what are you doing? Are you okay."?

Feliks nodded slowly, still shaking. BOOOOOMMMM!

Thunder shook the Pole's house and sent him running toward his friend.

"LITHUANIAAAAAAAAA!" He leapt in the air and land on top Lithuania. "Poland, calm down." Toris cooed. "It's just a little thunder, it can't hurt you." He brushed the Pole's long blond hair away from his face and sat up. "I know, but I'm like… still scared." Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. Toris sighed and pulled Feliks on to his lap. "I will protect you." He whispered. Feliks looked up, "Promise." He asked.

Toris nodded, "Promise." And with that Feliks quickly pecked his cheek, and whispered into his ear. "Thank you." Toris deeply blushed and layback down, holding his Polish friend close to him, the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

Happy Valentine's day, hope you enjoyed my first Liet/Pol story!


End file.
